Sadie kane and Nico di angelo unexpectedly meet
by eg152004
Summary: Sadie sees something that hurts her and runs out of the mansion. She gets in a cab and tells them to go to Manhatten. Wile she's there she meets Nico who saves her from the hell hound. A sadico fanfic. I suck at summaries and titles but this is my first fanfic, it's good all you have to do is stick with it. It gets better I promise. :)
1. Chapter 1

S

A

D

I

E

Hi, it's me, Sadie. Anyway, I was in my room and since I'd been bored for like, the whole week so I decided that I would have a little me time. I didn't know where entirely I was going, probably just out shopping because the red in my hair was starting to fade and I needed to re-dye it again.

I got ready for a day out, checked if my wand, staff, etc were in the daut just in case of an attack. They were all in my "locker" and I started to write a note so Carter and Zia wouldn't go crazy looking for me (they would still look for me, writing a note bought me some time before they found me and lectured me.)

As I was walking downstairs I decided to get a snack in the kitchen before I left.

When I came out I saw /my Walt and Jaz kissing!/

I was taken aback, I threw the first thing I saw (which happened to be a vase), and ran out crying.

I got in a cab and told the driver to drive to Manhattan. I know what you're thinking, magicians aren't supposed to Manhattan! But hey, I just saw my boyfriend cheating on me with Jaz and I wanted to go somewhere far away that no one would think to look for me.

"We shouldn't be here Sadie, It's too dangerous," Isis said in my head.

"Oh shut it I don't care at the moment just let me grieve alone!" I thought to her.

"I can't do that you might get seriously hurt Sadie." She said with sternness in her voice.

"I don't care so just go away!" I shouted at her.

"No," she shouted back.

"Then just shut up and leave me alone," I begged about to break down and start sobbing everywhere.

Apparently, Isis sensed this because she fell quiet. But I could still sense her with me.

Once the cab stopped I got out and paid the guy. I ran out to the nearest graveyard and started shouting for Anubis to get his sorry butt over here.

"Anubis get over here or I swear to every god I know that I will personally drag you out of the underworld and I can tell you-you're /not/ going to like me if I do that" I shouted in the graveyard. Then he appeared right in front of me.

I walked up to him and slapped him right across the face, hard. He winced and then I elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled back and fell on the ground. Anubis looked up he looked really hurt. I felt a tang of guilt but it wasn't enough to overpower my rage.

"Why the hell did you let Walt do that to me?! Why didn't you stop him?! I thought you liked me. And to think I had fallen for both of you, just to get hurt twice as hard!" I shouted at him starting to tear up a little.

"I do like yo-" He got cut off by a deadly growl.

I looked to where I heard it and there was a huge black dog there. When I say huge, I mean /huge/. It was midnight black and it looks like it was a hound of some sort (if hounds were ten feet tall).

AN:

I know it's not that good but it's my first fanfiction. this will later become a Sadico fanfic or a love triangle between Sadie/Nico/Anubis. Review if you like it, constructive criticism is also welcome. Please tell me if you want to continue :) I also apologize for the grammar mistakes I'll try to make it to a minimum.

-Elizabeth-


	2. Chapter 2

**S**

 **A**

 **D**

 **I**

 **E**

I looked to where I heard it and there was a huge black dog there, and when I say huge I mean /huge/. It was midnight black and it looks like it was a hound of some sort (if hounds were ten feet tall)

"Great just peachy what next? Am I going to meet Set now too?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Isis kinda need you at the moment. It's an emergency." I thought.

She then sighed. "Didn't I warn you something like this was gonna happen but do you listen to me? No!"

I sighed "Yeah yeah, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," I said. Isis as taken aback.

Was the great Sadie Kane apologizing? Sadly, yes. Only because she wouldn't help and just keep complaining in my head while I battled whatever this thing is.{Shut up Carer, I apologize sometimes!}

Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, I looked over at the giant dog and grabbed my wand and staff from the daut.I had gotten better at it since the battle with Set and Apophis. It charged me and I blocked it with a side step. I threw down my staff and it turned into a lion, I quickly learned that its size was a disadvantage as much as it was an advantage. It was a disadvantage because it couldn't go fast, couldn't make fast turns, etc. It had an advantage because it was so bulky that I couldn't get a single spell to damage it.

So I did what any sensible magician would do. I ran as I thought of a plan. I decided to tie it up while I ran to a safe distance and actually find out a good plan without a huge monster wanting to kill me. A normal day I would have winged it and took my chances. But any normal day I would be anywhere but Manhattan fighting a monster I actually knew.

I screamed "Tas" and ran directly away from it. Once I got to a safe spot that I felt was far enough from the hound. I stopped and looked back and didn't see anything. Wearily, I sat down and checked my surroundings to make sure I really was safe as I tried to figure out how long I had been there. Since the sun was already down and it looked like it was midnight I was pretty sure I'd been out all day.

Carter should be looking for me by now. I'm sure he figured out that I was missing by now, right?

 **C**

 **A**

 **R**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

I just barely got the news that Sadie was missing. Walt had told me that she ran out in the morning, but it was practically night time at the moment. If only he hadn't been gone all day, he could've noticed and started looking a lot sooner. Sadie usually comes back by now. The most she's ever been actually alone is a few hours. The reason that is, is because when you're some of the strongest magicians, let's just say some people and monsters don't like you too much.

He was searching everywhere and then it hit him. She had gone to Manhattan!

AN:

Heeey. As I said I'm just fine tuning the chapters soi hope you guys don't mind it too much. My writing style has changed a little since I wrote these but I'll try to do what you'd like to read.

~Elizabeth~


	3. Chapter 3

**C**

 **a**

 **r**

 **t**

 **e**

 **r**

Then it hit him, she had gone to Manhattan!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carter paced aimlessly, biting his lip. "I Just don't see why she would do something so stupid. She usually brings me along or someone else along whenever she does things like this. Nobody went with her though. What if something happened? After all, she usually comes home by this time..." Carter kept on rambling on like that out of worry.

{ Shut up, Sadie. No, I wasn't scared I'd lose you, I just...um...didn't want anything to get out of hand }

Zia sighed and held him still, "Carter. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong and can handle herself if she needs to."He relaxed a little and sighed, "I know, you're right. I'm sure when we find her she'll already be on her way home."

 **S**

 **a**

 **d**

 **i**

 **e**

I certainly was /not/ fine. I had moved behind a rock and hugged my legs, my head resting on top of them. "Never have I wanted to be a combat magician more in my life," I mumbled under my breath and looked back. He relaxed a little and sighed, "I know, you're right. I'm sure when we find her she'll already be on her way home."

S

a

d

i

e

I certainly was /not/ fine. I had moved behind a rock and hugged my legs, my head resting on top of them. "Never have I wanted to be a combat magician more in my life," I mumbled under my breath and looks back. He relaxed a little and sighed, "I know, you're right. I'm sure when we find her she'll already be on her way home."

 **S**

 **a**

 **d**

 **i**

 **e**

I certainly was /not/ fine. I had moved behind a rock and hugged my legs, my head resting on top of them. "Never have I wanted to be a combat magician more in my life," I mumbled under my breath and looks back. The hound was back and had started to catch my sent again. Bites my lip and gets ready to bolt once more. That had been the third hiding place that I had. I scanned my surroundings...Nothing but tombstones, a tree and a few large rocks around the graveyard.

Sighs and moves my hair behind my ears, "Come on Carter, where are you with your battle plans like always?"

Well, I guess you're on your own Sadie. I think and lays my head on the rock quietly, closing my eyes for a second.

Then I heard the hound growl and I could tell it was coming close. Opening my eyes I look around again, hoping that Carter will miraculously appear and help me defeat this goddamn thing. I'll deny that I ever said this if anyone brings it up but, I needed Carter's help for once. We were better as a team then as we were I ran from my spot as fast as I could and could hear the hound right behind me. Cursing under my breath I made the mistake of looking back, causing me to trip and hurt my knee badly. I also hit my head on something hard in the process. I hastily cast a quick spell, hoping that it'll delay it long enough for me to get away. I bit my lip while blinking away tears, there was a ringing that wouldn't go away as I took a shaky breath. I got up and ran out of the graveyard. In the process bumping into a guy, I assumed was wearing all black, but that was the last thing I remembered before the world went completely dark and I collapsed on the ground.

 **N**

 **I**

 **c**

o

My day was hard enough. After all the commotion and fights with Will, the last thing I needed was some random girl getting attacked by a hellhound. As soon as I shadow traveled to the graveyard to get some peace and quiet she ran into me and immediately crumpled to the ground. I cursed and got my sword out, running towards the hellhound. Avoiding all of its attacks I stab it in its side, leaving it severely wounded. I take my sword out of the hound and then pick the girl up and look her over. She was a little scratched up but other than that she looked fine. Well, /better/ then fine. She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.

"She must be pretty powerful to be getting attacked by a hell hound," I said before dispersing into the shadows.

~Elizabeth~


	4. AN

Heh...It's been awhile. So I was on here and I happened to stumble upon this fic and there are so many mistakes in it that I'm going to go through and re-upload the chapters once they're edited and finally get on track with finishing this story. I hope you don't mind, my writing style has changed quite a bit since I wrote this awhile ago (hopefully it's better), but this'll probably turn out better then before. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they were amazing! I loved reading them again.

 _~Elizabeth~_


End file.
